Proposals
by savigirl5
Summary: So i'm starting this new story called anubis after, and these are the proposals for it. Peddie, Fabina, Jara, Mamber. All 23 DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm gonna do this story called after Anubis, I've already started on it but I wanted to do this because I was in the car listening to music. I came across the song Marry me, by Train. It on my favorite list. I thought since it was acoustic it would be an awesome proposal song. In after Anubis the couples are: Peddie, Fabina, Jara, and a new one Mamber. I think Amfie is ok but I need Amber in this story and it would be easier to put Mick in there instead of Alfie cuz he and Fabian are best mates…. And you'll understand it once you read it. This story will be the proposal part, so there will be four chapters, one for each couple. Up first Fabina! Alfie will do the disclamer today cuz he's not in one of my stories yet.**

**A: Savigirl5 does not own house of Anubis or Marry me by train.**

**Me: thanks Alfie that was great, you'll get put in Hurricane Arlene now!**

**A: really?**

**Me: yes!**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

It was our six year anniversary tomorrow. Six years and he still hasn't asked me to marry him yet! I'm beginning to think he really doesn't love me. Amber says of course he does, but I'm not so sure.

"Neens, could you come here" Fabian called out to me.

"Be there in a sec"

I walked down into the living room of his apartment.

"Hey come on sit down. You know our anniversary is tomorrow".

"Yes Fabian I know that how could I forget" I said, a little annoyed. He's been talking about it all week.

"So were gonna go to the usual" he said. Of course, the usual. Just like always we were going to some fancy restaurant that is really expensive. It's really sweet of him but I just don't think that we should spend _another_ anniversary at the _same_ place that we go _every _year.

"Sounds good to me" I said. I just didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Oh Fabe's I've got to go, it's 7:30" I said sort of just wanting to get out of there.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then, be ready be six" he said.

"Ok love you"

"Love you to neens"

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

I'm so glad that Nina sounded like she didn't want to go to the restaurant. Because that's not where I'm taking her.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"Amber I'm home!" I shouted. I lived with Amber now. We shared an apartment.

"Oh Nina, good. I just ordered dinner" she said.

"What will it be this time Amber" she only ordered dinner once a week. We both know how to cook and we both have fun with it and like our food, so we try to keep buying to a minimum.

"Chinese it should be here in about 5 minutes" she said.

"Good I'm starving".

"So where is Fabian taking miss soon to be Nina Rutter tomorrow?" she asked.

"The same old" I said without enthusiasm.

"Oh come on neens it can't be so horrible" she said. "Just look at the bright side, he might ask you something…" she said.

"He might, just might. It's sort of a slim chance though".

"Well-" and then the door rang.

" I've got it" said Amber.

She walked over to the door.

"MICK!" she screamed.

"Chinese delivery?" he asked

"Mick how did you know that I ordered Chinese food?" she asked.

" Ambs you order take out on Wednesdays. You switch off and on: pizza one week, Chinese the next. And I know what restaurants. I just picked it up for you" he said.

"Oh well why don't you come join us" She said. She and Mick walked over to the table. They had a good conversation during dinner and I didn't talk much. I finished before them.

"I'm going to turn in early guys" I said.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Nina" said Amber.

"See you around neens" said Mick.

(**Skip to the date)**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

"So are you ready" I asked

" Yep" she said.

She was wearing a purple tank top that was twisted at the bottom, with a white shrug. She had on a pair of gladiator sandals with a black skirt.

"Well here put on this blindfold" I said.

"Why"

"Because I told you to and don't worry I wont like it either"

"Why not" she asked.

"Because then I can't see those beautiful eyes of yours" that made her blush furiously.

We rode down the road in a cab. I would've gotten her a limo but she wouldn't have been able to have fun because of the blind fold.

When the cab came to a stop I said "Were here you can take the blindfold off now".

She took the blindfold off and gasped in delight. I took her to a small café, the one where we had our first date.

"But you said-"

"And I lied, But just so it would be a surprise" I was a little nervous after I said I had lied.

"A lie was worth this" she said. It was very relieving.

We walked inside. There was a small stage with no band playing. I ordered the same thing we got the very first time we came, A pasta dish to share. We ended up being like Lady and the tramp and got stuck on one piece and kissed.

"So I want to sing a song for my girlfriend and propose to her, could I do it on the stage?" I asked the manager.

"Of course that would be so sweet of you" of course the manager was a girl.

"Thank you so much".

"It's my pleasure".

I ran back out to the cab that hadn't left.

"Thanks for staying I'll get my guitar out of the back" I said.

"Sure thing".

I ran to the back of the cab and got my guitar. I ran behind the stage and put it on there.

"Order for Fabian Rutter" someone called out.

I went and got our pasta and sat down with Nina.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I forgot to pay the cab driver" I quickly lied.

" Oh ok"

We ate the dish and talked she got up to use the bathroom and I scurried up to the stage and got everything ready.

She came back out and sat down looking for me.

"Nina I'm on the stage" I said. She looked towards me.

"Fabian what are you doing up there"

"You'll see. This song I wrote for Nina Martin, the love of my life" I said.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm"

When I stopped singing Nina had tears streaming down her face hopefully tears of joy.

"Nina, you are the love of my life I want to be with you forever will you please marry me" I said. I got down on one knee before I said it and opened up a purple velvet box that had a ring in it. On the band there was an engraving, It said: forever and always Love _your _ Fabes'.

"Fabian, I- I don't um YES! She stuttered and finally got it out. I ran off the stage and spun her around in circles.

"I remember the first time you did that, I figured out the clue" she said, "I loved it then and I still love it now" she said.

"What when I do this?" I said and spun her around again.

"Yes now were in public so set me down" she said.

"So are you sure that you want to marry me?" I asked jokingly.

She kissed me for a second. Not a long kiss, but not a peck either.

"Does that answer your question"

"Yes"

"Well why don't we go home, I got cupcakes for you" she said. Ahh she knew me to well.

"Red velvet of course" she said.

**Fabian's house and P.O.V.**

"So about those cupcakes…"I said.

"Yep here they are" she said from behind me. I spun around quickly for her to smash one in my face.

"Nina you will get it now" I said.

I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. She squealed and hollered 'put me down'.

"If you say so" I threw her on the couch.

"I love you Fabian"

"I love you too Nina _Rutter_" I said Rutter! I could finally call her by _my_ last name.

**Outfits will be on my profile. Next up peddie. For all of those hurricane fans I wont be updating for another 2 weeks! I left my notebook at home and I'm going on vacation. The other stories should be updated once every 2 days. Until next time.**

**-savigirl5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the newest update in the proposals. Just as I promised this is a peddie one. I don't know about you but I think Eddie can be really sweet sometimes so this is a bit of softer side, but in the other story he'll be back to normal for the most part. Peddie is my favorite couple to write. The first part is after the proposal but then the rest of the story is the things leading up to it. Keep in mind that their 23! Like I said in the last chapter this is a story leading up to another one so they work in the music biz. Also the on the other story the jobs will be in the description. NEED TO READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

May. May the 29 was the most important day of my life. Eddie and I went camping, on the beach. He had been very excited about it. Why I had no clue. On the 29 we had been camping for 4 days. But he asked me one question that changed my life forever, and I will never regret my decision, I will never regret how I said "YES".

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

"Hey Yakker" I said to my girlfriend.

"Hey slimeball how was work" she asked me.

"Exhausting, that's why were gonna go camping this week" I had decided I would take her to the beach camping.

"Eddie you know I can't take time off of the music, I'm the manager, YOUR boss" she said, emphasizing the end.

"Oh but you also have a boss, me because I'm your boyfriend and what I say goes. We get a long weekend anyways because it's Memorial Day. So it will be one week long. I've already done all the math so-"she cut me off.

"Wow you can do math" she said and smirked.

"And you come up the _cutest _comebacks" gosh I knew she hated that word.

"You are gonna get it Eddison Sweet" she fumed.

"No you are the one who will be getting it _Trixie!"_ I said, man I do know how to annoy her.

"Oh now you've gone to far" she said and got up from the couch to run at me, that was never a good sign. So when she came over to punch me (In the arm) I stood up, grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder.

"Eddie put me down"

"Umm let me think about that. Nope!" I was going to keep her up there until she let me finish.

"Eddie!" she pleaded she was so cute!

"Just let me finish and then I'll put you down"

"Ok hurry up I can't breath" she said.

"When we go we don't lose any more money on the weekend because were off that day, 2 days. Nobody is working the next day,3 days. Now we have 4 more days that are in spring the least busy time. Out of as much as we make a week we wont lose over 600 dollars, which I can budget" I finished I think she was proud of me.

"Ok that sounds fun but you know about the whole bring everything and I'm letting you send me the list of what to bring and the rest you'd better get" she said very seriously. The next part I was not so sure if she was joking or not.

"If you don't put me down right now, you won't get another kiss for a week!" she yelled. And of course I immediately put her down.

"Good now here's your reward" she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, and you have to run Piper must be expecting you by now" I said and she began to walk out the door.

"Patricia wait!" I yelled.

"Yes"

"I love you, you know that right?" she ran over and kissed me for about 4 seconds. And then she whispered into my ear, "Yes I know and I love you too", and ran off before I could say anything else.

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

"Piper! I'm home!" I yelled.

"Oh Patricia any plans for this weekend?" she asked probably asking if I had a date with Eddie.

"Yes.. But they last until next week"

"Ouuuuu where's he taking you!" of course she did. My squealing sister.

"To the beach well be out there a week" it was probably a bad idea to tell her where were going, because now she'll tell dad before I can.

"And I will tell dad, so don't you dare tell him first. He doesn't want me dating him, much less spending a whole week with him" I said. My dad HATED Eddie. I don't know why.

"Ok" she sounded disappointed; she loved to break news to people.

"Fine you can listen to the conversation" I said pulling out my phone.

"Ouuuuu call him now"

"What do you think I pulled my phone out for" I said a little annoyed.

**A/N: I'm putting the phone call in bold.**

"**Hey dad"**

"**Patricia, how are you"**

"**Great thanks, well we have to talk about something…."**

"**Oh I'm sorry, I told you I didn't like Eddi-"**

"**Dad, he didn't break up with me"**

"**Oh"**

"**So this week starting tomorrow were going camping for a week"**

"**No your not"**

"**Yes dad just because you don't want me to go doesn't mean I wont go" I said sharply because I knew where this was going.**

"**No your not I don't like him so your not going"**

"**How are you going to stop me"**

**He paused for a second. Piper looked worried.**

"**I'll let you go"**

"**Yes" Piper yelled.**

"**Is Piper listening"**

"**Yes she wanted to tell you and I said no so I made a deal where she got to listen to our conversation"**

"**Anyway I'll let you go if I get to meet see him to talk to him first"**

"**Uhhh I'm sure he'll be fine with that but let me call him to tell him" **

"**Ok I'll talk to you later"**

"**Bye"**

"**Bye"**

"Are you gonna call Eddie now"

"YES and this conversation will be private"

**A/N: again it will be in bold.**

"**Eddie"**

"**Hey babe are you missing me already"**

"**Stop it Eddie this is serious"**

**He heard my tone and got serious.**

"**Ok so I called my dad and told him about the trip"**

"**YOU WHAT"**

"**Eddie I had to Piper wouldn't let me go without telling him. So he'll let me go-"**

"**THANK GOSH"**

"**If" I said very quietly.**

"**IF, IF IF WHAT!"**

"**If he talks to you first"**

"**OH ok"**

**I started to cry. I had so many things on me: my dad, work, Bands, Eddie, and so much stress that I just cracked.**

"**Patricia, are you crying" he asked, although he knew the answer. I could already hear his car starting up.**

"**I'll be there in a sec. Love you"**

"**You to" I was able to get out.**

"**Bye"**

"**Bye"**

"Patricia, what's wrong" Piper asked.

I just continued to cry and in a second the door swung open.

"Eddie?" I asked.

"NO! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN HERE! AND WHY WERE YOU EXPECTING HIM!" my dad yelled, which only made me cry harder.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

"Patricia"

"YOU! DID YOU MAKE HER CRY" was the first thing that I heard when I walked through the door.

"NO I just came to comfort her"

"OH REALLY, DID YOU NOW"

We started to bicker and in about 2 minutes piper yelled "SHUT IT. BOTH OF YOU"

As soon as she said that it gave me a chance to go over to Patricia.

"Shhh its ok, your fine I'm here now" I soothed.

"Eddie"

"You don't need to talk, Shhh"

She sobbed in my chest for about 20 minutes, and then her breathing evened out. She fell into a deep sleep. I carried her up to her room, bridal style. I got up to her room and set her down on her bed I wrote a note to her.

_Dear Patricia,_

_You fell asleep on me. I'll be here when you wake up no matter what time._

_Love Eddie._

I went back downstairs, dreading to actually. I bet Overprotective-Daddy would still be down there. As soon as I got downstairs (and again the first thing I heard was…)

"You really love her, don't you" he said softly. I didn't know if he had calmed down, or was just being quiet so he didn't wake Patricia.

"With all of my heart" I said very truthfully.

"You'd better not break her heart"

"I would never do that. I don't like Patricia, I Love her. She's is my life, without her I would be nothing. I would rather leave her for her to be happy then me to be happy"

"You can ask her"

"WHAT! YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK HER" I whisper screamed.

"Yes I'm a man to I know how we work" (For all of those girls out there how do they work)

"But you do have to promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"Watch over her. And don't sleep with her"

"Got it thank you sir" I said so excited that I got permission to ask something that I don't need permission to ask! (Sarcasm alert)

I heard footsteps, which meant either Patricia or Piper was coming to talk to me. It ended up being Patricia.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm so sorry you didn't have to come over just because I cried"

"Did you want me to?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"Come here" she started to walk towards me and began to run. I gave her a hug little tears start streaming down her eyes again.

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

****Eddie and Piper. Those were the only two people that I let my walls down for. I never cry, not when I get hurt or anything. I never cry. Yet here I am in eddies arms sobbing.

"Stop you don't need to cry we'll go ahead and get packed. No wait. I'll pack for you"

I just nodded my head 'yes' into his chest. He really did understand me.

"I love you Eddie, so much. Thank you for always being there"

"I love you to"

I crashed my lips to his. At first he didn't understand what was going on but soon he did. We kissed for about 8 seconds until Piper walked in.

"People need to stop snogging in my house!" we immediately broke apart. Even though she was a relationship guru she didn't like people kissing in the kitchen.

"Sorry" we both mumbled under our breath.

"You go rest, while I get to packing" he told me.

"Ok"

**Eddie's P.O.V. **

I went to go get everything packed. I did one thing that Patricia's dad will not like. I'm giving her a thinner sleeping bag. You know why**. *= check**

2 tents: *

2 sleeping bags:*

2 pads:* (They help make the ground feel softer)

A lot of food:*

Cooking utensils:*

Clothes:*

Looks like I have everything. I loaded it all into the car. Patricia had crashed on the couch.

"Patricia we need to go"

"Ok you go ahead and get in the car. I'll be there in a sec"

I got in the car and she was there in a matter of minutes. But of course I pretended like she took forever.

"What took you so long Yakker"

"I had to pack my clothes" she said.

"Well get in. This will be great. Just you and me, not at work. Are you excited?"

"Yes, just tired"

**(Their there and asleep)**

"Eddie" I heard someone calling my name. I opened my eyes. It was Patricia.

"Yes"

"I'm freezing"

"Come here" she walked over to me and laid down. She sat near me. She felt freezing. I guess it worked after all.

"Any better"

"Yes" her breathing evened out quickly while I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about what I was going to ask her.

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

"Hey you need to get up" I heard someone say softly in my ear. I sat up and I wasn't in my tent. I was in Eddie's. Oh no my dad would hate this, not that he would find out but, he would still hate this.

"K I'll be there in a sec"

I stepped outside and saw that he had a campfire going.

"Hey how'd you sleep" he smirked.

"Great thanks"

"So would you rather have pancakes or eggs"

"I had no clue that you could cook" I joked, somehow he was an amazing cook.

"Oh yeah, would you rather me not know how"

"No no, you go ahead and cook. Oh and eggs please"

"Here you go" he said. It took him about 15 minutes and he had cooked a perfect omelet and bacon.

" So what do you have planned for today" I asked him.

"Well today were going to a little place that I discovered when I was little. We will spend the rest of the time there. That's why I didn't set everything up. You'll love it there"

"When do we leave?"

"Whenever you finish"

After I finished my breakfast we got everything packed up. We headed out to only a place that he knows. After we got there it ended up being paradise. It was a beautiful lake that fell into a waterfall. At the bottom (Where they were) there were tons of plants, with different colors and wild arrays.

"Eddie this is amazing"

"I know. Look I brought this tire swing"

"Where" I turned around. Bad idea. He picked me up and threw me in the lake.

"Eddie help! I can't swim" oh gosh this would get him going.

"Here grab my hand" he was worried. Now I felt guilty, just a little. I grabbed is hand and pulled him in the water with me.

"Two can play at that game"

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

"Never do that again!"

"Sorry"

We began to walk out of the lake. I turned around to see Patricia grabbing her foot with blood around it.

"What happened?"

"I don't know" she said her voice was shaky; I could tell she was trying not to cry. I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Eddie I think I cut my foot'

"No dip"

I carried her on land. Her foot looked really bad. It had a 3 inch long and 1 inch deep cut.

"Eddie it hurts"

"I know I've got to clean it, with alcohol. You can squeeze my hand"

"Ok" she sniffled.

"Here we go" I got a wipe and started to clean the cut. She squeezed my hand ,hard.

"All done" I began to wrap a bandage around the cut.

"Thank you" she said.

"That's what I'm for" I said. While she swung on the tire swing I began to set up her tent. I helped her into it where she asked me to stay with her.

"I'm sorry you got hurt on the first day"

"It's ok, I'm sorry you'll have to carry me around"

"You're not even that heavy"

"Eddie!"

"Joking just joking. You're really light" I said. She hit me with a pillow.

The next two days were uneventful. We stayed in the same spot ate the same things (pancakes, eggs and bacon). Her foot got better and she was able to jog.

"Hey I saw a cool shell over there why don't you go check it out" I said.

"Ok I'll be back in a sec" she said. She was wearing a black and white striped tank top with a bow and a black ribbon across her ribs. She also had on jeans and flip fops. For jewelry she wore a heart necklace and a black bracelet (I gave her both). While she went to go find the shell I bent down on one knee and pulled out a shell. It was smooth and h purple very Patricia-ey. The ring was a black band with a ruby in the middle. The ruby had tiny diamonds all around it, sort of to frame it. She came running back over to me.

"Hey look Eddie I found… " she said.

"Patricia, I loved you the first time I saw you. I know I acted like I hated you but that was just a cover. I know we hit some hard spots but I think that we can make everything better. I want to be with you until the day I die, which I hope is not soon. (That part made her laugh) if you don't feel the same way then I'll be fine because I fully trust your decision, this is totally up to you. Patricia Williamson, Will you Marry me?" I closed my eyes and waited for the response.

"YES!" she yelled.

"YES" I then yelled to. I picked her up and spun her around. May the 29, the most important day of my life.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you more"

"Prove it" and I did. I planted a kiss right on her lips.

"Proven?"

"Yes"

"Put me down now, I have to go call Piper" he put me down ; seeming a little sad that he had to put me down.

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

**A/N: The phone conversation will be in bold.**

"**Piper"**

"**Patricia, are you having fun?" she asked.**

"**No"**

"**What happened?"**

"**I'm having the best time of my life! Eddie just asked me to marry him!"**

"**Ouuuuu did you say yes?"**

"**No Piper. I said no to my dream husband" I said sarcastically.**

"**Oh sorry I got sort of excited away"**

"**I've got to go he's throwing me in a river!"**

"**Be careful!"**

"**BYE" I screamed.**

"**Bye"**

As I got thrown into water by my fiancé I thought Patricia _Sweet, _ it has a nice ring to it.

**Hoped you guys liked it! I'll be updating ASAP with Jara to come. I need ideas for Mamber, so put it in your review or PM me please!**

**-savigirl5**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is the newest update on the proposals! Jara fun I love to write them I'm just not very good at it. I'll try to update ASAP but I'm sort of busy right now. Hopefully I'll be better at updating in July. Got another concert to go to on the 30: Train! They are awesome, and have a new album out, they made the song marry me that was on Fabina proposals on to the story. Keep in mind this story will lead onto another so NO NEW COUPLES WILL BE ADDED! YEESH, anyways keep in mind that in all of these chapters everybody is 26!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis.**

**Mara's P.O.V.**

"So when do you want to go get another book?" I asked my super sweet boyfriend. We had started reading books together and we had just finished one and I was wanting to go to the library so badly.

"I guess we could go now" said Jerome. I got lost in his icy blue eyes. They were like a freezing lake that made me melt.

"Mars?"

"Mmmm-hunh" I said.

"Let's go"

"Oh sorry"

We got into his Ferrari. Typical Jerome he had always wanted a sports car. We drove it to the library which was like four minutes away.

"Hey so I saw this really cool book and I looked it up, to see if they have it and they do. Could you maybe go find it for me" he said as he handed me a slip of paper that told me where it was.

"Sure thing I'll meet you at the usual chair" I said as we jumped out of the car. I walked into the library and had this happy feeling. I walked over to the young adults section to begin looking for a book called **The Glory's of…** how did my Jerome find these books? Section 4 letter b-7 good grief how did he manage to pick out such a hard book to find. There were three different copies to get so I took them all. We had this tradition to get a book and go over to this bean-bag chair and read the first chapter, so I walked over to the normal spot and found that he had candles and scones on a sheet of paper.

"What are you doing" I whispered as a smile crept up my face.

"Changing it up a bit. Why do you not like it" he asked.

"No I love it, I just don't think that candles are the best thing to put in a building that's full of paper" I said.

"Oh well I'll blow them out'

"Good because I don't want to get banned from here"

"Of course, a guy tries to be romantic and only Mara Jaffary would stop him" he said sarcasticly.

"Yes Jerome, but I do it for the books"

"For the books" he slightly yelled.

"So lets see if the amazing Jerome picked out another awesome book for the perfect couple to read?"

"Ha ha ha, I hope you did" I opened up the first book and got a " Use the other one, it's the complete edition" I opened up the other book to find that it was hollowed out. That's odd, it had two little words on the bottom of it Will you…

"Marry me?" Jerome said from behind. I turned around to see that he had a velvet box open that had a ring in it. The ring had a gold band and a purple gem on the inside. Shinning trough the gem were the words "I love you".

"Jerome I-I-I" I stuttered. Good gosh I mean how couldn't I?

"I see; um sorry?" he said sounding very hurt. I scooted closer to him and crashed my lips to his. He quickly pulled away.

"So is that a yes?"

"YES!"

"Well in that case…" he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"JEROME CLARKE PUT ME-" I was interrupted by the librarian.

"Get out"

"Excuse me" we both said.

"GET OUT. You can come back tomorrow but for right now GET OUT!" she yelled. He carried me out of the building and I continued me play scolding.

"JEROME CLARKE IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN-"

"What will happen?"

"Boys" I muttered under my breath. He threw me in his car and started to tickle me.

"When I said get out I meant off the property!" yelled the librarian.

He jumped in his car and drove away.

"Thank you"

"For what?" I questioned.

"For marrying me"

"Your welcome" and with that being said we shared a kiss, yes we would have a good life.

**Like it? Hate it? I want to know! I still need Mamber ideas : HELP WANTED! **


End file.
